digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Spirit Xros/Chapter 6
=Chapter 6: Help Wanted= Description Lucibella scours the city of Roku to find someone to help her defeat Team 3H. She meets a boy named Xavier, but he demands a fight before he agrees to it. Chapter 6 "Well, this is it," Lucibella said. "I'll finally have another Mega Digimon as a partner! ChaosGallantmon should be able to defeat him." She looked at her Digivice, where her partners were displayed on the screen, sealed inside. She entered Download Industries. "Excuse me, sir," she said to the man at the desk. "Do you know where the basement is?" The man pointed to the elevator and turned away. Lucibella stepped into the elevator, and pressed the BASEMENT button. As soon as the door opened, she jumped out. "Chronomon!" she yelled. "Reveal yourself and fight me!" Chronomon appeared. "Hello, Lucibella," he said. "Would you like to begin training?" "Yes!" she held out her Digivice. "ChaosGallantmon! Come on!" When ChaosGallantmon appeared, Lucibella told him, "Look, you failed to bring me that program the other day, so I hope you don't let me down this time, or else I will destroy you." "Holy Flare!" Chronomon cried, reverting ChaosGallantmon to a DigiEgg. "No!" Lucibella took the DigiEgg back into her Digivice. Then she ran before Chronomon could damage her further. She said to herself, "That is it. I need another Tamer in my team or else I will never become stronger! If I can't even defeat a group of Hall Tamers, this is the only option!" She explored all of Roku, from Cliff Beach to Rossen Tower. She had a function of her Digivice that let it detect others. As you may have guessed, it went crazy outside the Hall, and in other areas where Hall Tamers were doing missions. One boy she asked to join her. "No way," he said. "I'm a Hall Tamer and proud to be one." She punched him in the jaw and ran. The only person she found who was willing to join her was a boy sitting at a ledge in the cliff face of Cliff Beach. "Hello," she said warmly, jumping to the ledge. "My name is Lucibella. I can't help but notice that you have a Digivice. So, will you join me and my Digimon to eliminate the forced partnership of Digimon and humans?" "Yeah," the guy said. "I'm Xavier. Sure, I'll join you, but I need to see how tough you really are. So, let's have a battle using all of our Digimon, okay?" Lucibella nodded, all four of her partners coming out. Xavier looked shocked, but revealed his own partner: A small Digimon that appeared to be a koi fish made out of red and white coral. "This is Reefmon," he said proudly. "Now! Wave-Style Spirit Xros!" Reefmon grew wings and mechanical cannons for arms. "Koimon!" he cried. "Oh, yeah?" Lucibella decided to try and Spirit Xros all of her Digimon. "Conquering-Style Spirit Xros!" The four combined. It had GrimGreymon's upper body, ChaosGallantmon's Balmung lance, Gorgon shield, and legs, and Kyubimon's tail. "Slayermon!" he roared, charging at Koimon. Koimon dodged using his attack, Coral Spin. "Rapid Shot!" Koimon cried, firing at Slayermon. Slayermon was barely affected. "High Tide!" Koimon's tail glowed, and the water below them rose, taking the battlers underwater. "Now that they're underwater," Xavier said with a grin, "Slayermon's hopeless!" "Please," Lucibella scoffed. "This battle just started! And Slayermon is Mega-level, and Koimon can't be any higher than Ultimate." "That's just a way of classifying Digimon," Xavier waved his hand dismissively. "It really has nothing to do with actual battles. For example, most Ultimate Digimon can be defeated by Angemon, and he's only Champion. So who's to say Koimon can't beat your silly Slayermon?" "Soaring Shooter!" Koimon flew out of the air and shot bullets into the water. Millions of bullets. Slayermon was hopeless. "Balmung!" Slayermon jumped out of the water, striking Koimon. "This is an interesting battle!" Xavier remarked. "Too bad you have no chance of winning! Come on, Koimon, and win! Aren't you getting awfully bored?" "Gorgon Freeze!" Slayermon roared, paralyzing Koimon into stone. When the stone cracked, he reverted to Reefmon. "Ha!" Lucibella said victoriously. "He's defeated! You're my servant now!" "No," Xavier said. "He can still fight. Wave-Style Spirit Xros!" "Not Koimon again," Lucibella sighed. But this form was not Koimon. It looked like a fully mechanical Reefmon. "Mekoimon!" he said, tackling Slayermon. "Technology Prevail!" he said, pushing down the water back to its regular level. "Mecha Hunter!" He shot arrows from his mouth, each hitting Slayermon. "Balmung!" Slayermon hit Mekoimon, chopping his metal tail off. He again reverted to Reefmon. "Fine, I'll join you!" Xavier said. "Yes!" Lucibella stood up straight. "Thank you, Xavier! Now, at the Hall, there is a Tamer team called Team 3H. I need you to fight them. But get them alone. As a group, they are hard to beat. Now, how do we get out of here?" "Easy," Xavier said, jumping into the water with Reefmon. Lucibella was reluctant, but jumped in. "Those Hall Tamers will never defeat me!" she said, hitting the water (painfully). Digivolutions <>